The DBZ Fan Show!
by TeamNorthman
Summary: Welcome to the DBZ Fan Show! I'm your host TeamNorthman. Join me as I bring in characters from Dragon Ball Z and give them and interview of a life time. We've got a brand new TV studio, screaming fan girls and more. So come in, sit down, relax, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let's start off with an author's note. This is my first FanFiction, and I'm quite nervous. That's why I've started off with a story that's fun, and fairly easy to keep up with. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism, but let's hold off on the flames, please? I don't mind if you don't like my story, just please tell me _why _you don't like it. Don't just leave a review that says "This story SUCKS!!". Oh, and as you can see from below, this story is written in 'Script Form'. Anything that looks like *this* is an action, and the speaker's name is in bold before the dialogue begins. If you're wondering who TeamNorthman is, that's me.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!!**

Chapter One: Vegeta

*TeamNorthman enters the stage from the left, waving. Fan girls are on their feet, waving their arms and cheering. Some hold "I love DBZ" posters, and others wear fan-made t-shirts.*

**TeamNorthman:**"Hello everybody! Welcome to the first episode of "The Dragon Ball Z fan show"! I am your host, TeamNorthman. How are you all doing today?" *Fan girls clap their hands and cheer* "Good! So, before we bring out our first guest, let me introduce you to our fabulous studio." *Pulls little remote out back pocket* "Ladies, and…wait, are there any guys here?" *Fan girls hiss*

**Random Fan Girl: **"Guys could _never_ be as devoted as we are! They don't deserve a seat on this show!!" *The rest of the fan girls nod their heads and say "Yeah!"*

**TeamNorthman: **"Er…okay…anyways! Ladies, let me show you the device that keeps everything on stage running smoothly." *holds remote up in the air* "This is a remote that controls everything on stage, from dimming lights and creating stage affects, to dropping down our specially made "Ki-Resistant Shield" that protects the audience just in case we have a character in here that chooses not to behave." *fan girls have a confused look on their faces.* "Now girls, you don't think we're only going to have _good_characters on the show, do you?" *fan girls rub their hands together, smiling mischievously* "Who knows? We may be able to use it today! It's time to introduce you to our very first guest on the show. He's powerful, he's prideful, and he can be a total jerk. Ladies, please welcome our favorite Prince, Vegeta!!" *motions with arms towards the left side of the stage*

**Vegeta:***Enters and walks over to join TeamNorthman at center stage. Uncharacteristically, he has a huge smile spread across his face, and he's waving at fan girls, making them swoon.*

**TeamNorthman:**"Why hello there Vegeta. Welcome to the Dragon Ball Z fan show." *Pulls out remote-feeling really awesome while doing it. Presses a button, and then watches as a panel opens up on the floor of the stage, and two chairs raise up for her, and Vegeta to sit.* *Many fan girls go "Ooooohhhh.* "Please, have a seat and we can begin the interview."

**Vegeta: ***Sits down in a chair across from TeamNorthman. He reaches his hand out towards her.* "Hello! How about a proper greeting? I'm Vegeta."

**TeamNorthman: ***Stares at his hand with a shocked expression on her face.* "I..uh.." *Shakes his hand.* "H-hello. I'm TeamNorthman." *Shoots a 'Wtf?' glance at the audience, who all look exactly the same.*

**Vegeta: ***Laughs.* "Is there something wrong? You make it seem like I'm going to attack you."

**TeamNorthman:** "I, uh…" *Bites lip.* "I-I'm not scared, I'm just a bit…confused."

**Vegeta:** "Confused? Why? I'm so happy to be here, by the way. This studio rocks!"

**TeamNorthman:***Not sure what to say.* "Well…I was expecting…" *Shakes head.* "I don't know, Vegeta. I'm just sort of…well, I'm kind of in shock right now."

**Vegeta: ***Tilts head to the side with an innocent look on his face.* "In shock? I haven't done something wrong, have I?"

**TeamNorthman: **"No, no, you're fine Vegeta. It's just that…well…don't you think you're sort of…in a…_really _good mood for…someone like you?" *Fan girls are just gaping at Vegeta, their eyes huge and their jaws dropped.*

**Vegeta:***Confused look.* "Hmm? What do you mean?" *Looks down with a 'deep thought' expression on his face.* "…OH!" *Begins to laugh loudly.* "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot!" *Face-palm.* "You see, the Vegeta that all of you lovely ladies know-" *Fan girl's eyes grow even bigger.* "Isn't the real me. I just have to act like a jerk while working with the others from Dragon Ball Z. But really, I'm just…" *Shrugs.* "Well, I'm just me."

*It's very quiet in the studio for a few minutes. Fan girls just can't get the shocked looks off of their faces, and TeamNorthman was suddenly wondering if Hell had just frozen over. Vegeta was just sitting with his hands folded in his lap, waiting patiently for TeamNorthman to ask him a question.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Well, um." *Nervous laughter.* "I guess we should get on with the interview?" *Reaches into pocket and pulls out a few note cards. It's still very quiet in the studio.* "Okay, ummm, let's see…" *Begins to shift through the cards.* "So Vegeta. How does it feel to be our first visitor here at the DBZ fan show studio?"

**Vegeta: ***Smiles hugely.* "It's great! I'm so honored to be here. This studio is wonderful! So professional and bright..." *TeamNorthman has that crazed, confused look on her face again. The audience is still blank with shock.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Shakes head and looks through cards again.* "Ugh, I'm sorry, It's just…all of these questions are for the Vegeta _we _know. But they won't be entertaining if we ask _you_."

**Vegeta: ***Laughs.* "Yeah, sorry about that. Just take your time, though. I'm enjoying myself quite a bit in this wonderful little studio."

*All of the audience members suddenly have sickened look on their faces, and TeamNorthman was trying hard not to copy them.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable around the new, and very creepy Vegeta.* "Um…okay." *Sighs and pulls out another note card.* "So, can you tell us a little about your relationship with Bulma?"

**Vegeta: **"Yes, well I'm sorry to say that Bulma and I are just friends. There isn't really anything going on between us." *Laughs* "To be honest, we do joke about being married sometimes. It's pretty funny."

*Eerie Silence.*

**Random Fan Girl: **"WHAT?!?!"

**TeamNorthman:** *Buries her face in her hands and shakes her head.* "No, no, no! This is all…this is all wrong!"

*Suddenly, a fan girl in the audience stands up.*

**Random Fan Girl 1: ***Points at Vegeta with a pissed off expression.* "You IMPOSTER!! You phony, you fake, you fraud!!! Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Vegeta?!?!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Stands up.* "Now hold on, no need to begin to judge the, um…new Vegeta. We just need to get used to him, that's all."

**Random Fan Girl 2: **"No we don't, because he's not the real Vegeta!! There's just no way!!"

*Other fan girls begin to stand up, screaming at Vegeta. TeamNorthman is starting to panic.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Girls! Please calm down! We can sort this out!"

**Vegeta: **"Wait, I'm not an imposter. I really am Vegeta."

**Random Fan Girl 3: **"LIAR!! HOW _DARE _YOU SAY THAT!!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns to Vegeta.* "Okay, you shouldn't talk because it's _really _not helping your situation." *Turns back to audience with hands out.* "People, please! Calm down for a second!!"

**Random Fan Girl 4: **"Calm down?! _Just look at him!_ There's no way in _hell _that he's Vegeta!!" *There's a chorus of "Yeah!"'s from the audience. Everyone is now on their feet, glaring at Vegeta and screaming threats at him.*

**Vegeta: ***Panicking.* "Wait, hold on second! Can't we talk this over?!"

**Random Fan Girl 2: ***Points.* "Look at how scared he is! The _real _Vegeta isn't scared of anything!!"

**Vegeta: **"But you misunderstand! The person you all know isn't _really _me! It was all acting!!"

**Random Fan Girl 5: **"That's bull crap! What about your power and bravery? Where's your _Saiyan Pride_, Vegeta?!"

**Random Fan Girl 4: **"He doesn't have any because he's a FAKE!!"

**Random Fan Girl 6: **"GET HIM OFF THE STAGE!!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Freaking out and shaking, she pulls out a small device and begins screaming into it.* "SECURITY! GET OUT HERE NOW!!"

*Fan girls are beginning to leave their seats and walk towards the stage. All of their bloodlust-filled eyes are on Vegeta.*

**Voice From Radio: **"_Why? What's going on out there?"_

**TeamNorthman: ***Into device.* "THERE'S GOING TO BE A RIOT!!" *Puts radio away, and then pulls a necklace with a whistle on it out from under her shirt. She takes a step in front of Vegeta, and then blows the whistle as loud as she can.* "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!" *All of the fan girls are suddenly quiet. They all stare at TeamNorthman with huge eyes.*

**Piccolo:***Comes running out from behind stage. He is in a black tuxedo, and he has sunglasses on. He runs up to TeamNorthman and stops. He bends over to rest his palms against his knees, and he's breathing hard.* "Listen. We've got an even _bigger _problem backstage."

**TeamNorthman: ***Jaw drops.* "A _bigger _problem? Worse than _this_? What in the hell could be worse than-" *Suddenly cut off by a huge, loud crash backstage.* *She flinches.* "W-what was _that_?"

*Everyone on stage is frozen and quiet, waiting for something to happen.*

**Random Fan Girl 1: **"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" *Everyone turns to see that she is yelling at Vegeta, who was trying to sneak away from everyone by disappearing backstage.*

**Random Fan Girl 3: **"He's trying to escape because we know he's not the real Vegeta!!"

**Vegeta: **"Argh! What is wrong with you people?! What do I have to say to prove it to you? "I hate every living thing!" or "I'm the Prince of Saiyans!". Or, maybe I should blow up the studio! Would _that _show you all that I'm not lying?!" *TeamNorthman's face is terrified.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Death glare.* "Lay one hand on my precious studio, and I'll rip out your esophagus and feed it to you!!"

**Vegeta: ***Shocked.* "You're all _insane_!"

*Suddenly, there's another crash backstage, and the entire studio shakes. Some of the stage lights flicker.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Piccolo, what the heck's going on backstage?!"

**Piccolo: **"Well…um…it's sort of complicated."

**TeamNorthman: **"Dammit Piccolo, spit it out!"

*Piccolo opens his mouth to speak, but then he is abruptly interrupted by a loud battle-cry that echoed from backstage, throughout the studio.*

**Vegeta: ***Eyes are huge, and he's suddenly shaking.* "Oh c-crap…"

**TeamNorthman: ***Gasps, and then turns to Piccolo.* "Was…was that…who I think it was?" *Piccolo nods.* *TeamNorthman turns towards Vegeta and glares at him.* "_You! _You _moron_! Do you know what you've done?!" *Turns to face him, her fist clenched at her sides.* "_IMPOSTER!!_" *Everyone is the studio gasps loudly, and a couple of fan girls scream "I knew it!!"* "Piccolo! Escort this man out of my studio!!" *Piccolo nods and walks over to grab the faker.*

**Voice Backstage: ***Pissed off.* "WAIT!!! DON'T YOU _DARE _LET HIM GO!!!"

*A huge smile spreads across every fan girl's face.*

_**Real **_**Vegeta: ***Comes storming onto the stage, his face furious and his fist clenched. He goes straight for the fake Vegeta.* "You pathetic, fake trash!! Do you know what I'm going to do to you?!"

**Imposter: ***Backing away with his hands up.* "W-wait! Wait a minute!" *TeamNorthman and the fan girls are watching with anticipation written all over their faces.*

**Vegeta: **"How _dare _you trick me?! _Me?! _The Prince of all Saiyans!!" *Fan girls cheer when Vegeta uses his famous line, and some clutch their hearts and sigh.*

**Imposter: **"Please! I-I didn't mean to upset you!!"

**Vegeta: ***Grabs the imposter by his shirt and lifts him up into the air.* "Of course you didn't!! Who in their right mind would want to upset _me_?!" *A fan girls screams "I love you, Vegeta!!"*

**Imposter: ***Struggling and trying to get Vegeta to drop him.* "I'm s-sorry!! I shouldn't have done it!!" *Looks around frantically.* "Isn't anyone going to _stop him_?!" *Vegeta turns and looks at TeamNorthman, who just shrugs. Then he looks at all of the fan girls. They all have bloodlust in their eyes and they're all viciously glaring at the imposter.*

**Vegeta: ***Evil laughter.* "It looks like they want you dead as much as I do!!" *Laughs again.* "So, what will it be? Do you want _me _to destroy you, or would you like me to leave you at the mercy of my bloodthirsty fans?" *Fan girls, along with Vegeta, throw their heads back in dark laughter.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Sighs and reluctantly walks up and puts a hand on Vegeta's arm.* "Okay, that's enough. Let him go." *Every fan girl goes "aaaaaawwwweeee!!"* "Sorry girls. As much as I want to see this guy get annihilated, I can't risk getting sued after the very first episode."

**Vegeta: **"You can't be serious! Do you honestly think that I'm going to let this stupid faker get away with this?!"

**TeamNorthman: **"Sorry, but I just can't allow this to happen-" *Gives Vegeta a 'look'.* "_on studio grounds_." *Vegeta looks at her, confused.* "Vegeta, I don't want a fight _in the studio_, but…I have no control of what you do…hmm, let's see…in the parking lot…?"

**Vegeta: ***Evil smile.* "_Oh_. Okay, no fighting in the studio." *Drops the imposter and shoves him towards the stage exit.* "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

**Imposter: **"W-where are we going?"

**Vegeta: **"Oh you'll see." *Pushes him again, then turns to face the fan girls.* "Well? Are you coming or not?" *All of the fan girls squeal and run after Vegeta and the imposter as they exit the studio. TeamNorthman and Piccolo are the only ones left on stage.*

**Piccolo: **"Well…the first episode went…well."

**TeamNorthman: ***Sighs and turns towards the empty audience seats.* "Well, that's it for the first episode of The Dragon Ball Z Fan Show. Tune in next time for our second interview. I just pray that it goes smoother than this one." *Shakes head, looking tired.* "Come one Piccolo. Let's get the hell out of here."

*TeamNorthman and Piccolo exit the studio.*

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Boring? Any tips? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry it took me a little while to update. I plan on updating faster in the future. But lately I've had finals to deal with, and also alot of family visiting, considering the upcoming holidays. Oh well, the second chapter is here now. I hope it's funny because I was just making it up as I wrote.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to one of my friends, Abby, who has been giving me great ideas for this chapter, and others coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters associated with the series.**

**Onward!!**

Chapter 2: Chi-Chi

*TeamNorthman walks into the studio with a smile on her face. She waves to the fans as they cheer and flail their arms in the air. Piccolo has taken his new place as the new stage guard. His hands are folded together out in front of him, and he has on his tuxedo and sunglasses.*

**TeamNorthman:** "Hello ladies! How are you all today?"

**Audience: ***All at once* "Good!"

**TeamNorthman: **"Wonderful! Now, today we have a few changes done considering the accident last week." *Fan girls snigger, remembering what Vegeta had done to the poor man in the parking lot.* "I have placed Piccolo on stage to keep things in order here. And, I have also asked Vegeta to stick around and guard the studio entrance so we don't have any more problems. At first, he denied my request. But after I told him that he is allowed to beat up anyone who doesn't follow our rules, he agreed to help. Isn't that nice of him?" *Fan girls nod.* "Okay! With all of that out of the way, let me introduce you to our second guest here on the show. She's fierce, has a voice that can be heard from miles away, and she loves her frying pan of doom. Ladies, please give a warm welcome to Chi-Chi!"

*Chi-Chi enters the stage with her nose held high, and a frown on her face. The fan girls are clearly disappointed. They were obviously expecting someone a bit more exciting. There are a couple of girls who clap a little bit, but other than that, the studio is quiet.*

**Chi-Chi: ***Glares at TeamNorthman.* "Hmph. I was expecting a little more hostility when you called me and asked to visit your show. Didn't you say something about adoring fans?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Nervous laugh.* "Um…yes, I guess I did." *Rubs the back of her neck and bites her lip.* "The fan girls _are_ happy to see you. They're just…um…tired today." *Glares at the audience.* "Isn't that right, ladies?" *Fan girls sigh and role their eyes.* "Good. So um…let's get started with the interview, shall we?" *Pulls out remote and presses a button. The interview chairs rise from the floor, and Chi-Chi takes a seat, followed by TeamNorthman.*

**Chi-Chi: ***Shifts in her chair uncomfortably.* "These chairs are very firm. Are they the only ones you have?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Grinds teeth together and forces an apologetic smile.* "No, sorry. Well, let's see here…" *Pulls out note cards and goes through them.* "Chi-Chi, your fans are dying to know." *Everyone in the audience rolls their eyes, and some mutter "Yeah right…"* "How does it feel to be married to Goku? He's one heck of a character." *A couple of fan girls giggle.*

**Chi-Chi: **"Well, he's always flying off somewhere, taking his sons with him. It's extremely annoying. I always feel completely unappreciated." *Sniffs.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Umm…well…" *Feeling awkward.* "That's a shame. But surely they don't mean to upset you. Anything they do is for the good of Earth." *Fan girls nod in agreement.*

**Chi-Chi: ***Rolls eyes.* "Oh you sound just like them! *Sarcastic.* "_It's all for the good of Earth._ Well what about me?! I cook for them, I clean their clothes, and I give them a home to live in. Is really so bad to ask for a little thanks?"

**TeamNorthman: **"No, of course not Chi-Chi. I'm just saying that what they do isn't easy. I mean, I can't tell you how much effort they put into keeping the Earth out of the hands of evil. I'm not saying that _you _don't put in a ton of effort into taking care of them and you family. I'm just saying that…well…they have a tough job."

**Chi-Chi: ***Eyes narrow.* "It also sounds like you're saying that I'm being irrational. Is that right?"

**TeamNorthman:** *Eyes widen.* "No, no! I'm not saying that at all! I'm just trying to tell you that while you're at home cooking and cleaning, _they _are off fighting evil! Don't you think that's enough work to thank you?"

**Chi-Chi: **"No! It isn't! None of them understand how hard my job is! Unless you're a mother, you can't even begin to understand how difficult things can get." *Piccolo rolls his eyes and mutters "Oh please…" under his breath.* *Chi-Chi turns in her chair to glare at him.* "Don't you _dare _say anything, green man. Or I'll come over there and show you the true meaning of _evil_."

**Piccolo: ***Scowls and rolls eyes.* "Bring it on you psychotic house wife. Your family may be scared of you but I'm not."

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns around and glares.* "Piccolo, what did I say about violence in the studio?"

**Piccolo: ***Crosses arms, looking like a scolded five-year-old.* "To not start any."

**TeamNorthman: **"That's right. Now stop picking on our guest." *Turns around and sits regularly in her chair. She starts searching through her cards again, when Vegeta walks onto stage. He is also dressed in a black tux and sunglasses.*

**Vegeta: **"Some unauthorized girl just entered the studio about 20 seconds ago. She should be on stage in a moment."

**TeamNorthman: ***Stands up and turns to look at him.* "Why the hell didn't you stop her?!"

**Vegeta:** *Glares.* "Don't use that tone with me. You're the one who said *Mocking voice* _no violence in the studio_."

**TeamNorthman: **"Not everything you do has to include violence, Vegeta! You could have escorted her out in a calm fashion!"

**Vegeta: **"What is it with you and all this 'non-violence' crap? What's wrong with beating up a person who is trespassing and/or causing trouble in your studio?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Clenches hands into fist.* "I don't want to get sued! Is that so wrong?!"

**Vegeta: ***Rolls eyes and crosses arms.* "Oh whatever. Look, she'll be here in a second, so don't be surprised when she comes rushing in. And look out, she's a bit…different."

**TeamNorthman: **"Huh? What does that mean?"

*Suddenly a girl comes rushing onto the stage. She shoves past Piccolo and runs straight up to Chi-Chi. Her face has an insanely huge smile on her face.*

**Fan Girl:** "Chi-Chi!!" *Wraps arms around Chi-Chi.* "I'm your biggest fan!! When I heard you were here, I just _had _to come and see you!!"

**Chi-Chi: ***Completely shocked.* "W-what is this?! Who the heck are you?!"

**Fan Girl: **"I already told you! I'm your biggest fan!!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Walks over to the fan girl and Chi-Chi. She grabs the fan girl by the shoulders and yanks her away from Chi-Chi.* "Hey! Get off my guest! Piccolo, could you give me a hand?"

**Vegeta: **"Why can't I help?"

**TeamNorthman:** "Because I'm afraid of your authority tactics!" *With the help of Piccolo, she pulls the fan girl away from Chi-Chi. The fan girl is struggling and going crazy. Piccolo has one of her arms, and TeamNorthman has another.*

**Fan Girl: ***Squirming and yelling and trying to yank herself away.* "Agh! Let me go! I must speak to Chi-Chi!!" *She pulls one of her arms away, but TeamNorthman quickly grabs it again.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Crap, she's stronger than I thought. Okay Vegeta, looks like I'm gonna need your help." *Vegeta walks over with a smug smile on his face.* "Here, hold her arm and _that's it_. No hitting." *Vegeta rolls his eyes and grabs the fan girl by her arm.* *TeamNorthman turns towards the audience.* "Sorry about this ladies. It looks like we're having another episode that isn't quite going well."

**Audience Member: **"It'll be a lot more interesting if you let Piccolo and Vegeta beat her up!"

**TeamNorthman: **"Is that all you people think about is when the next fight is going to be?" *Vegeta, Piccolo, and the audience all nod their heads.* "Ugh, I guess I'm not surprised." *Shakes head and mutters "Violent ass people…"*

**Chi-Chi: ***Steps up and stands in front of TeamNorthman with her arms crossed.* "What kind of show is this, anyways? It's so unorganized and you obviously have a problem with security. I'm now regretting even coming to this studio in crummy studio in the first place."

**TeamNorthman: ***Death glare.* "Don't insult my studio. I can be just as violent as anyone in here."

**Vegeta: **"No me."

**TeamNorthman: **"Shut the hell up Vegeta!!" *Vegeta rolls eyes, but doesn't say anything.*

**Chi-Chi: **"Oh really? Is that a threat?"

**TeamNorthman: **"Keep talking bad about my show, and it'll be a promise."

**Fan Girl: **"WAIT!" *Still violently kicking and squirming.* "You can't do anything to Chi-Chi! I _must _see here and Goku kiss first!!"

**Vegeta: **"I think I'm going to vomit."

**TeamNorthman: **"What?! What does that have to do with anything?!"

**Fan Girl: **"Those two are the best couple in the series!! But no one ever focuses on romance in the show." *Vegeta turns his head and pretends to gag.* "I _must _see them kiss, at least once. It's my dream!!" *Everyone in the studio is giving her a "Wtf?" look.*

**TeamNorthman:** *Face palm.* "Piccolo, Vegeta, get this girl off my stage."

**Fan Girl: **"Agh, no!!!" *Starts kicking Vegeta and Piccolo in their shins.*

**Piccolo: **"Must. Resist urge. To kick back."

**Vegeta: **"You stupid girl, do you want to die?!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Eyes get big.* "Please don't kill anyone in here!"

**Chi-Chi: ***Shaking her head in disapproval at everyone.* "Tsk tsk. You people don't even know the definition of organization. I must say, this interview has been nothing more than pathetic."

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns to face Chi-Chi with her hands balled into fist bloodlust in her eyes.* "What did I say about insulting my studio?"

**Chi-Chi: **"Oh please, I don't have to listen to someone like you."

**TeamNorthman: ***Taking slow, deep breaths and trying to not attack Chi-Chi and gouge her eyes out.* "Vegeta? Piccolo? Once you're done with our crazy fan girl, could you please report back to the stage?" *They nod, and then drag the insane girl back stage.*

**Chi-Chi: ***Sighs, looking bored.* "Do I need to be here much longer? I need to get home and begin preparing dinner."

**TeamNorthman: ***Grinds teeth together.* "Oh just wait one moment, please. I'm going to have Vegeta and Piccolo escort you out, if you don't mind. *Sarcastic voice.* We don't want you getting robbed on the way to your car, do we?"

**Chi-Chi: **"Well, I guess that's alright. Those two men need to make themselves useful."

*Vegeta and Piccolo appear again on stage. Both of them look a bit flustered.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Evil grin.* "Ah you're back. I have one more thing to ask of you two." *Turns around and shoots a glare at Chi-Chi.* "Could you two _escort _Chi-Chi to her car?" *When she says 'Escort', she gives them a special sign, crossing her two index fingers into an 'X'.* *Vegeta and Piccolo nod with an evil smirk, understanding what TeamNorthman means.* "Good. Thank you for joining us today Chi-Chi." *Vegeta and Piccolo grab her by her arms roughly.* "Have a safe ride home!" *Vegeta and Piccolo yank Chi-Chi off of the stage.*

**Audience Member: **"Um, what exactly did you tell Piccolo and Vegeta to do with Chi-Chi?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns towards the audience with a smug grin.* "The 'X' procedure was created to deal with visitors who piss me off. As we speak, Chi-Chi is being chased to her car by a water hose and a baseball bat." *Throws head back and laughs.* "I _told _her if she kept talking that threat would turn into a promise." *Audience member laugh too.*

*Piccolo and Vegeta appear on stage again. Piccolo's tux is a little wet, and Vegeta is holding a bat.*

**Piccolo: **"She's gone."

**TeamNorthman: ***Clasps hands together in a very evil looking gesture.* "Excellent…"

**Piccolo: **"So umm…we still have plenty of time left. What do you want to do now?"

**Audience Member: ***Shoots up from her seat with her hand in the air.* "I have an idea!! How about we ask Vegeta some questions since we didn't get to last time?" *Multiple fan girls go "Yeah!!"*

**TeamNorthman: ***Rubs neck.* "Eh, I'm not sure…What do you think Vegeta?"

**Vegeta: ***Rolls eyes and sighs.* "Oh...whatever, I guess I'll answer a couple of questions." *Fan girls cheer and clap.* *Vegeta crosses his arms and begins to scan the audience, trying to decide which girl to answer first.* "Hmm…Okay, you first." *Points at a girl with a t-shirt that has Vegeta's face on it.*

**Fan Girl: ***Stands up.* "Yay! You picked me first!! Okay, so um, I'm just wondering…" *Bites lip.* "Do you think you could maybe…take your shirt off?"

*TeamNorthman goes "Gah!", Piccolo begins clutching his sides in laughter, and Vegeta just stands there blinking, really shocked and confused. Fan girls go "Wooh!!"*

**TeamNorthman: ***Mad and slightly embarrassed.* "Would you get your mind out of the gutter?!"

**Fan Girl: **"What? I just asked the question that everyone else is thinking." *Shrugs and crosses arms.*

**TeamNorthman: **"I don't care! You can't ask one of my guests to _undress _in front of everyone!!"

**Fan Girl: **"Oh come on! It's just his shirt!"

**TeamNorthman: **"It's inappropriate!"

**Fan Girl: **"Yeah if you're a grade school teacher."

**TeamNorthman: ***Glares.* "Do I need to have you thrown out, too?!"

**Fan Girl: ***Leers at Vegeta.* "He can throw me out _any day._" *Fan girls laugh.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Argh!" *Frustrated.* "Okay, you know what? We're done for the day." *Straightens clothing, trying to look a little professional.* "Please join us again next week when we interview another-" *Stops and puts hands on her hips.* "Wait, can we even call these interviews? The most we got out today was one question." *Piccolo just shrugs.* "Ugh, whatever. Just…join us when we have another guest on our show. Maybe _this _one will go smoothly…"

**Piccolo: **"Doubt it."

**TeamNorthman: **"Yeah, me too. Oh well." *Looks up, putting on a big smile.* "Thanks for coming today and watching the second episode of The Dragon Ball Z Fan Show. I'm your host TeamNorthman, and I'll see yah later!" *Waves at the audience, who all stand and clap. She turns towards Piccolo and Vegeta.* "Let's bounce."

*TeamNorthman, Piccolo and Vegeta all exit the studio.*

* * *

**I hope everyone has a great holiday and a happy new year. Reviews would be an awesome X-mas present!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is a short chapter that I thought would be kind of fun to write and post. There isn't a new guest or an audience. It's basically just a small Christmas party between Piccolo, Vegeta and me in the studio. It's got some Secret-Santa, Christmas music, mistletoe and more. I won't be able to post anything else in maybe a couple of weeks, so just in case, I hope everyone has Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!!**

Dragon Ball Z Fan Show: Christmas Special

*TeamNorthman, Piccolo and Vegeta are sitting in a close circle on the floor of the studio stage. Each of them have a small, wrapped gift in their hands. Piccolo and Vegeta have removed their tuxedo jackets, leaving them dressed in black dress pants and their white, long-sleeved undershirts. Piccolo has removed his tie, but Vegeta just loosened his.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Okay you two. I hope you followed the Secret-Santa rules. They weren't complicated, so I'm sure neither of you had _too _much trouble."

**Vegeta: **"Hmph. Speak for yourself. I don't shop, so I spent hours looking through stores with Bulma. And it was all for one stupid gift." *He looks down and scowls at the box in his hands.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Laughs.* "I can't picture you shopping." *Laughs again.* "It must have been hilarious." *Piccolo covers his mouth with his hand, trying to conceal his chuckle.*

**Vegeta: ***Glares at both of them.* "Don't you laugh at me!" *Turns to TeamNorthman.* "It's _your _fault I had to go and get the damned thing. I _should _give you a good kick in the gut."

**TeamNorthman: ***Rolls eyes.* "Oh come on Vegeta, loosen up a bit. This'll be fun!" *Turns to Piccolo and gestures towards his gift.* "Okay, how bout you start us off Piccolo."

**Piccolo: ***Huffs a sigh.* "Okay fine…um…what do I do first?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Face palm.* "Well, first tell us who your Secret-Santa is, and then give them the gift so they can open it."

**Piccolo: **"Oh, okay. Well my Secret-Santa was Vegeta."

**Vegeta: **"Lovely…"

**Piccolo: ***Holds out gift to Vegeta.* "So, uh, yeah…here you go."

**Vegeta: ***Takes the gift and unwraps it.* "Tube socks…wonderful." *Obviously not excited.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Claps hands together.* "Awesome! Round one Vegeta, you next!"

**Vegeta: ***Growls.* "Ugh, fine. My Secret-Santa person was TeamNorthman. Here's your stupid gift." *Glaring, he hands TeamNorthman the small box.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Takes the box, looking excited.* "Thanks Vegeta!" *She unwraps the box, and then opens it.* "Oh, um…" *Attempting to look happy.* "It's a wrist band…?" *Looks at Vegeta, confused.*

**Vegeta: ***Crosses his arms.* "Actually, it's one of Kakarot's wrist bands. I stole it from him while we were sparring."

**TeamNorthman: ***Holds the wrist band up with just two fingers.* "But…didn't you say that you spent hours looking in stores for a gift?" *Sniffs wrist band, and then suddenly drops it, disgusted by the smell.*

**Vegeta: ***Beginning to get impatient.* "Yes, but I didn't say that I actually bought something!"

**TeamNorthman: **"Uh…" *In a shaky voice.* "Wow…that's, um, great Vegeta. Thanks." *With a grossed-out look on her face, she puts the wrist band back into the box. Then she picks up her gift and holds it out to Piccolo.* "Here, this is yours."

**Piccolo: ***Takes the gift and opens it. Then he turns it around in his hands, looking confused.* "Ummm…what is it?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Smiles hugely.* "They're cookies! I baked them myself." *Looks proud.*

**Piccolo: ***Stares at TeamNorthman with an "Are you joking?" expression.* "Cookies? You baked me _cookies_?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Looks hurt.* "What? Don't you like it?"

**Piccolo: ***Sighs and face palms.* "No, no. I'm sure anyone else would like it."

**TeamNorthman: ***Pout face.* "Well then why don't _you_?"

**Piccolo: ***Stares at TeamNorthman, waiting for her to figure it out. About 30 seconds pass, and then Piccolo just gives up.* "I don't eat! Remember?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Gasps loudly and covers her mouth with her hands.* "Crap!! Damn, I completely forgot!! And here I thought that my gift was the best one…"

**Vegeta: **"Way to go genius."

**TeamNorthman: ***Scowls.* "Shove it, Vegeta. Your gift sucked, too."

**Vegeta: ***Glares.* "Well then it should suit its new owner perfectly."

**Piccolo: ***Sarcastic.* "I just _love _the Christmas spirit…"

**TeamNorthman: **"Argh, both of you shut up. Let's do something else." *All three of them stand up, and TeamNorthman pulls out her remote.* "How about some Christmas music to get things going!" *Presses a button. _Carol of the Bells_ begins to play softly in the backround.*

**Vegeta: **"I really don't understand humans and their obsession with all of these odd traditions. What's the point of placing strings of light bulbs all over everything, or putting a tree in your home?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Sighs, frustrated.* "It's just…a thing Vegeta. Humans have been doing it for a really long time."

**Vegeta: **"Is it the same with dressing up in ridiculous clothing and begging strangers for candy?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Rolls eyes.* "You know, when you say it like that, _anything _sounds stupid."

**Vegeta: ***Smirking.* "I'm not saying it a certain a way, I'm just stating facts."

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns and glares at him.* "Okay fine then. Let _me _try." *Squints eyes and talks in a deep, mocking voice.* "Grr, I'm the Prince of five people, so I'm considered royalty. I'm really short, but my _huge_ ego makes up for it. Bow down before me!" *Piccolo burst out laughing.*

**Vegeta: ***Growls and glares.* "You'll pay for that Woman!" *Begins stomping towards TeamNorthman.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Begins backing away with her hands up.* "Uh oh, I've upset the Prince!"

**Vegeta: ***Sneers and balls hands into fist.* "You _bet _you have! Now I'm going to beat you until you know your place!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Stops walking backwards.* "Oh come on, 'Geta. Lighten up." *Puts hands on hips.*

**Vegeta: ***Growls loudly.* "I _told _you not to call me that!!" *Pulls fist back.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Cringes away.* "Wait!!" *Vegeta is just about to hit TeamNorthman when Piccolo interrupts him.*

**Piccolo: ***Sounding amused.* "Hey Vegeta, check it out." *Points upward.*

**Vegeta: ***Rolls eyes, annoyed.* "Argh, what is it?!" *He has TeamNorthman by the collar of her shirt and his fist is raised. Vegeta looks up at what Piccolo is pointing at, and his face turns pale.*

**Piccolo: ***Burst out laughing.* "Oh wow, that's classic!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Looks at them, confused.* "What?" *She looks up at what Piccolo had pointed at, and her eyes get huge.*

**Vegeta: **"Mistletoe?! You put _mistletoe _up?! All it does is make things awkward!!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Covers mouth with hand and starts giggling.* "I don't know Vegeta, that's pretty funny!" *Starts laughing.*

**Piccolo: **"Yeah, you have to admit Vegeta. This is pretty priceless."

**Vegeta: ***Still has TeamNorthman by the collar, and his fist is still raised.* "Oh you can't be serious!" *Looks discusted.* "As if I would _ever _want to kiss-" *Suddenly cut off by TeamNorthman quickly kissing his cheek.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Begins laughing hysterically and throws her hands up.* "Merry Christmas Vegeta!!" *She pulls away from Vegeta's grasp and runs off.*

**Vegeta: ***His fist is still raised in the air, and his other hand is up from where he was holding TeamNorthman. His eyes are huge, his jaw is dropped, and he looks completely shocked.* "What-!" *Shakes head.* "What the hell?!" *Runs after TeamNorthman.* "I'm going to kill you Woman!!"

**Piccolo: ***On the stage floor, clutching his sides in laughter.* "Oh wow." *Shakes head, and stands up. He's still laughing really hard.* "Best. Christmas party. Ever."

* * *

**I just wanted to give a quick thanks to you guys who have read and reviewed my story. It **_**really**_** means a lot to me. See yah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm thinking that this is the chapter a couple of you have been waiting for. I know I've looking forward to writing it haha. I know it's been a little while since my last update, but holidays will be holidays… Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed their breaks from school or work or whatever you do. Thanks a lot for reading.**

**Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* Believe it or not, I do not own Dragon Ball Z, any characters, or story lines associated with it. Shocking, isn't it? **

Chapter 4: Goku

*TeamNorthman walks in and takes her place at middle stage. Vegeta has taken his spot as the guard of the left side of the stage, and Piccolo has taken his spot on the right. They're both dressed appropriately for their job (fabulous tuxedos and sunglasses). The audience members are on their feet clapping and cheering.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Waves* "Hello ladies! It's wonderful to see you all again! I hope everyone had a nice holiday?" *Audience members nod.* "Good! Now, once again, we have a small change in our security system. As you can see, both Vegeta and Piccolo have taken their spots on stage. And because she is so nice, Android 18 has decided to help us out. She is the new entrance guard. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that today we can have a nice episode without any psychos breaking into my studio." *Audience members laugh.* "Alright ladies, let's get down to business." *Drum roll.* "Today's guest is super strong, pure to the core, and as far as anyone can tell, a bottomless pit. Ladies, please give a warm welcome to Goku!!" *Gestures towards the left side of the stage.*

**Goku:** *Walks in with a huge smile spread across his face. He's waving at everyone in the crowd. The audience members are jumping and cheering for him. He walks over to center stage and stands next to TeamNorthman.* "Hey! How's it going?" *Turns around and waves.* "Hey Piccolo! Hey Vegeta!"

**Piccolo: **"Hello Goku."

**Vegeta: ***Typical glare.* "Hmph."

**Goku: ***Turns back to face the crowd.* "Hey audience! What's up?" *Multiple audience members say "Hi Goku!" and others are covering their mouths, trying to conceal their insane excitement. Goku turns to TeamNorthman and stuffs his hands in his pockets.* "Hey, thanks for having me. This place is awesome. I tried to ask Piccolo and Vegeta about it, but you know how they are. They just shrugged it off when I tried to talk about it. But oh well, it's all good."

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns around and gives Piccolo and Vegeta a look of disapproval.* "Why didn't you guys tell him anything?" *Vegeta looks away and scowls. Piccolo just crosses his arms.*

**Piccolo: **"I don't know, what were we supposed to tell him?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Sighs.* "I guess you're right. But you could have at least told him what to expect." *Looks at Vegeta. His arms are crossed and he's looking at the ground. His face is in full 'pout mode'. TeamNorthman turns her head to the side.* "What's with him?"

**Piccolo: ***Turns and looks at Vegeta for a few seconds.* "Oh. He's mad at you."

**TeamNorthman: ***Puts her hands on her hips.* "What for?!"

**Piccolo: **"I think he's still angry about what you did at the Christmas party."

**TeamNorthman: ***Rolls eyes and sighs* "Are you kidding me, Vegeta?" *Vegeta doesn't say anything. He just looks up and glares at her.*

**Goku: **"Wait, hold on, what'd you do?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Shakes head.* "I kissed him on the cheek because we were standing under mistletoe. It's not like I have a thing for him or anything. I just needed to distract him because he was getting ready to punch me in the face!"

**Vegeta: ***Clenches hands into fist and growls.* "Because _you _dared to insult me!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns towards him and glares.* "Well _you _called my gift and human customs stupid!"

**Vegeta: **"Your gift and customs _are _stupid!"

**TeamNorthman: **"_My _gift was stupid? You gave me one of Goku's sweaty wrist bands!"

**Goku: **"So _that's _where it went…"

**Vegeta: ***Crosses arms.* "Well it's not like you deserved anything decent."

**TeamNorthman: ***Growls and takes a step towards him.* "You wanna go, Vegeta?"

**Vegeta: ***Confused.* "What? Why on Earth would I want to go anywhere with _you_?"

**TeamNorthman: **"That's not what I meant!!" *Shakes head and pinches the bridge of her nose.* "Argh, never mind! Let's just get on with the interview." *Pulls out remote and pushes the button that rises the chairs.* "Go ahead and have a seat, Goku." *Both of them sit.*

**Goku: **"Thanks. So I guess you and Vegeta don't get along much, huh?" *Laughs.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Sighs.* "I guess you could say that. But I can't get rid of him because I need security." *Looks sideways at Vegeta.* "Even though he hasn't done great of job lately…" *Vegeta scowls at her.*

**Goku: ***Laughs.* "Don't worry, all you gotta do is get used to him. Vegeta's actually pretty cool." *Leans forward and stage whispers in TeamNorthman's ear.* "Personally, I think the tough-guy exterior is just an act if you ask me."

**Vegeta: ***Growls.* "Don't make me come over there Kakarott!"

**TeamNorthman: **"Shush Vegeta. We have an interview to start."

**Vegeta: **"I'm going to kill you…"

**Piccolo: **"Could you two stop fighting for five minutes? If it was a bet, I'd put money on 'no'."

**Goku: ***Raises hand.* "I'll take that bet!!"

**TeamNorthman: **"No betting!!" *With a pout face, she takes out note cards and looks through them quickly. She chooses one, and then sits up, trying to look professional.* "So Goku, you're quite the warrior. I think we all stopped counting the number times you've saved the Earth a while ago. Do you have a secret?"

**Vegeta: ***Rolls eyes.* "Ugh, it's because he's a Saiyan you idiot."

**TeamNorthman: ***Clenches hands into fist and then turns and yells harshly.* "_You're _a Saiyan and he's kicked your ass multiple times!"

**Vegeta: ***Leans forward, glaring.* "Oh that's it…"

**Goku: ***Holds hands up.* "Whoa, whoa guys. Calm down. Yeesh…"

**Piccolo: **"You think this is bad? I have to work with them."

**TeamNorthman: ***Stomps foot.* "NEW RULE starting NOW! No one is allowed to talk other than me and the guest. Understand?!" *Shakes head and grinds teeth together.* "Okay, where were we…" *Looks at note card.* "Oh yeah. So Goku, tell us how you've become so strong."

**Goku: ***Looks up and strokes his chin.* "Hmmm…well training certainly has been a great help. Especially when you've trained in all the places I have!" *Starts counting on fingers.* "King Kai's planet, Hyperbolic Time Chamber, The Other World, The Sacred World of the Kai's…Oh, and there's also the planet I visited after I defeated Frieza. They helped me out a bunch. Instant Transmission is amazing!"

**TeamNorthman: **"It sounds like you've been on quite a few journeys. Don't you ever get tired of fighting, though? Wouldn't it get…I don't know…predictable? I mean as far as we know, you're the strongest man in the universe." *In the back, Vegeta has turned his hand into a puppet and is mocking TeamNorthman.*

**Goku: **"Oh no way! I love fighting. And hey you never know. Someone could be stronger than me. I would love to fight them one day…" *Trails off and goes deep into thought.*

**TeamNorthman: **"It seems like the ones who _are _more powerful than you are always evil. I bet that's annoying."

**Goku: ***Puts hands on his hips.* "Oh you don't _know_. I really don't see why so many people have a problem with the Earth. I'm really tired of bad guys trying to blow it up. What have we ever done to anybody?"

**TeamNorthman: **"That's what _I'm _always thinking…" *Puts elbow on her knee and rests her chin in her hand.* "But somehow, you always end up on top, don't you?"

**Piccolo: ***Turns to the side and covers hand with mouth.* "That's what she said…"

**Goku: ***Looks all cheerful.* "Yep! Me and my friends can do anything." *Throws a couple of air punches.* "Those crazy bad guys don't know who they're messing with, right Vegeta?" *Vegeta doesn't say anything. He just glares forward.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Oh, I've been looking forward to asking you this question." *Looks at audience.* "And I'm sure our ladies here are wondering the same thing I am. _How _in the _world _do you _eat so much_? I mean seriously, one of your meals could feed a large village for a week."

**Goku: ***Laughs.* "Oh I don't know, I've always been like that. I think it's a Saiyan thing because Vegeta is the same as I am when it comes to eating."

**Vegeta: ***Scowls.* "Don't compare yourself to me, Kakarott."

**TeamNorthman: **"I said no talking, Vegeta!! So Goku. I was wondering if maybe you could give us a _small _demonstration of your power. I mean talking to the strongest man in the universe is kind of rare so…"

**Audience Member 1: **"Yeah! Show us your power, Goku!"

**Audience Member 2: **"Do the Kamehameha Wave!"

**Audience Member 3: **"Oh please, please, please??"

**TeamNorthman: **"Now ladies, what have I said about-"

**Vegeta: ***Mocking voice.* "_Violence in the studio. _Seriously woman, do you always say the same things?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Mocking, deep voice.* "_I'm the Prince of Saiyans_. Do _you _always say the same things?!"

**Vegeta: **"At least the things I say are actually important!"

**TeamNorthman: **"News Flash Vegeta! No one cares if you're the Prince of Saiyans! You have _zero _authority here!!"

**Vegeta: ***Death glare.* "I'll show you just how much authority I have!!" *Begins walking towards TeamNorthman.* "I've been waiting for this moment…"

**TeamNorthman: ***Stands in a fighting position.* "Bring it on, you short bastard!"

**Goku: ***Runs in between the two and puts his hands up to stop them.* "HOLD ON A SEC! Can't you guys just get along?!"

**Piccolo: ***Walks up with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression.* "Seriously guys, this show can't revolve around you two arguing over every little thing. When we have someone come in for an interview, we actually have to give them one…though we have gotten a few answers out of Goku, which is almost 100% better than our other episodes."

**Goku: **"And besides!" *Turns towards the audience with a smile on his face.* "We don't want our viewers to get bored, do we?"

**Audience Member 1: **"Um…actually…the arguing is pretty funny. I mean, yeah we like the interviews but…we're violent DBZ fan girls. The only reason we get up in the morning is fighting." *The rest of the audience nods in agreement.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Sighs and shakes head.* "Well I guess I'm not surprised. Ever since I let Vegeta beat up that imposter in the parking lot, these girls are blood-thirsty." *Vegeta grins.* "Oh yeah, by the way. Did you guys ever find out who the imposter was?"

**Vegeta: ***Crosses his arms.* "It was Nappa, believe it or not. He's still angry about me blowing him to bits." *Evil laughter.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Looks slightly surprised.* "Huh. No kidding…anyways! So Goku, you gonna give us a demonstration or not?" *Audience cheers.*

**Goku: ***Gives a thumbs up.* "Sure!!" *Walks to the center of the stage.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Wait a sec!" *Pulls out remote and presses a button on it. The studio's "Ki-Resistant Shield drops down in front of the audience.* "There we go…um Goku? Could you make sure this demonstration isn't something…big? I mean, this is my only studio…"

**Goku: **"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything crazy." *Suddenly looks serious with his fist held out. A few seconds pass, and then in a sudden burst of bright light, Goku lets out a yell, and then transforms into a Super Saiyan.* "Ahh, there we go." *The fan girls are going crazy.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Looks totally amazed.* "Awesome Goku!! I've always wondered what it would be like to see this in person!!"

**Goku: ***Looks quite satisfied with himself.* "Thanks! Now, time for my _second _demonstration." *Fan girls cheer and clap.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Looks surprised and worried.* "U-umm…second?"

**Goku: ***Puts his hands together and pulls them back behind him.* "Kaaaaa-meeee…."

**TeamNorthman: ***Gasps really loud and starts freaking out.* "G-Goku!! What are you thinking?! You can't do that in here!!"

**Goku: ***Doesn't hear her over the cheering fan girls.* "Haaaaa-meeeee…"

**TeamNorthman: ***Panicking and waving arms around.* "Goku stop!! You're gonna kill someone!!!"

**Goku: ***Deep breath......pause for effect.* "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

**TeamNorthman: **"NOOOO!!!!!"

*Goku shoves his hands forward and a huge blast of blue Ki shoots out, causing the ground to shake. The beam fires straight through the roof of the studio, causing some serious-ass damage. After Goku finishes the attack, he drops his hands and he's breathing hard. Broken lights are hanging from the ceiling. Only a couple of them remain lit, and a couple flicker. Sparks are shooting from wires in the ceiling, and everything is covered in dark smoke. The walls are cracked, things are tossed over or destroyed, and there is now a massive hole in what used to be the roof of the studio. TeamNorthman is shaking in utter shock along with Piccolo. Vegeta is just standing off to the side with his arms crossed.*

**Goku: ***Stands up straight.* "U-uhh…" *Looks around at the damage.* "Yikes. Sorry about that, I thought I was only using a little energy." *Flinches as one of the ceiling lights crashes to the floor.* "B-but…I bet…I can fix it…? *He scratches his head and laughs nervously.*

**Piccolo: ***Gawking at the damage.* "…Oh snap…"

**Vegeta: **"I'd start running if I were you Kakarott…"

**Goku: ***Powers down and turns back to normal.* "Huh? Why?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Her hand is over her mouth and she's shaking. All she can do is stare at her studio that is now in ruins. She drops her hand and then clenches it into a fist.* "M-m-my s-studio…my p-precious, precious studio…"

**Goku: ***Walks over to her slowly.* "U-um…hey, it's okay. Uh, we can just get Bulma to fix it…right Vegeta?" *Vegeta just shrugs.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Slowly turns to face Goku. Her left eye is twitching, and she looks crazy.* "Goku…" *Begins taking slow steps towards him.* "Do you know…what I'm going to do to you?"

**Goku: **"Umm…" *Nervously backs away from her.* "N-No…"

**TeamNorthman: ***Breathing in and out of her nose. Her hands go from fist to claws. She takes a deep breath, and…* "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC MONKEY!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS!! _MY _STUDIO!!" *Still walking towards Goku.*

**Goku: **"W-Wait! We can work this out, can't we?"

**TeamNorthman: **"ARE YOU F*bleep*ING KIDDING ME?! _NO _WE CAN NOT _TALK THIS OUT_!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER SENT HERE ON THAT F*bleep*ING SPACE POD!!!"

**Goku: **"I'm sorry, okay?! I really didn't expect for…well…" *Gestures towards the hole in the ceiling.* "_That _to happen!"

**TeamNorthman: **"WHAT THE F*bleep* DID YOU _THINK _WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?! DID YOU THINK THAT RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS WERE GOING TO SHOOT FROM YOUR FINGERTIPS?!"

**Goku: **"W-Well…n-not exactly!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Stops moving towards him and glares.* "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NOT EXACTLY_?!"

**Goku: **"W-Well…I thought that…the studio would hold up better! I mean, I didn't think the damage would be _that _bad!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Lowers voice.* "Wait. You're saying that you knew the _whole time _that you would do damage?"

**Goku: **"Um, yes…"

**TeamNorthman: **"And…you thought my studio would hold up better…and now you're calling it _weak_?"

**Goku: **"I-um-uh…I guess so…?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Very long pause…………SNAP* "AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!!!" *Lunges at him. Goku takes off with a scream, and TeamNorthman chases him backstage.* "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!!!!"

*Goku's cries and TeamNorthman's roars are heard throughout the studio as they disappear back stage.*

**Piccolo: **"So…um…" *Walks to center stage.* "Join us next time, I guess…It'll be…fun or whatever." *Walks off.*

**Vegeta: ***Glances at the audience, then looks around at the damage one last time.* "Serves her right." *Walks after Piccolo.*

*The audience members are left in their seats, shocked and speechless. No one says anything or stands up. A few minutes pass by as they all look around at the ruined studio.*

**Audience Member: ***Stands up and pumps her fist into the air.* "THAT WAS _AWESOME!!!_" *The rest of the audience cheers.*

* * *

**Okay, so how was that? Hope I did good. ****Just in case some are wondering: I don't have problem with Vegeta. I know I'm always picking on him, but he sure is funny when he's mad. The truth is Vegeta's my favorite haha.**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas, suggestions, or if there's something that is bothering you with this story, please feel free to let me know!!**

**Can't wait to see what you guys think. Please review!!**


	5. Author's Note

Okay, I know it has been quite a while since my last update, but please take a moment to read my not-so-original excuses.

Right now, I am losing a battle against an epic computer virus, so my internet access is very limited. Me posting this little note is a lucky break.

Please try to wait a little longer. I have half of the next chapter written, and I continue to work on it when there's a computer available. I will get it on the site ASAP!

Thank you to all who have reviewed and read my story. It really, truly means a lot to me and they keep me going. I AM NOT, AND I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!!!

Thanks again!!


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP, IT'S AN UPDATE!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!! *falls to knees and begs* Please, please forgive me for the stupid wait. I really never intended to be one of those writers that never updates…but I doubt that any writer ever does. But my computer has been cured!! Yep, virus free, and loaded up with protection. It's been working for a couple days now, and I've finally sat down to finish what I started a while ago. I really hope you can forgive me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Goten and Trunks are about the age they were during the Buu Saga (kids). I figured that would make the chapter a bit more fun ^_^**

Chapter 6: Goten and Trunks

*TeamNorthman runs onto stage, smiling and waving at audience as they stand and cheer. The studio is new and wonderful. Things look a bit more modern, and the stage is brighter than how it used to be. Piccolo and Vegeta are standing where they always stand, both with their arms crossed and serious expressions on their faces.*

**TeamNorthman:** *Stands at center stage.* "Hello everyone! How have you all been? Please let me take this moment to apologize for the awful wait I put you all through. I wish I could give you all a legitimate excuse, but I don't really have one…" *Scratches head nervously, looking guilty.* "But enough of that! Let's get straight on to that interview!" *Turns around and faces Vegeta and Piccolo.* "Uuumm…" *Whispers.* "Which one ended up winning?"

**Piccolo:** *Eyes widen.* "Uuhh…actually…they couldn't choose which one should go first."

**TeamNorthman:** "Huh? Well what does that mean?"

**Vegeta:** *Glares at her.* "It means they're _both _here, you idiot."

**TeamNorthman:** *Gasps.* "Gah! Both of them at the same time? Is that safe?"

**Vegeta:** "It doesn't matter! There's no way we're going to try and make them decide on which one goes first again. _That _was an experience I refuse to go through twice in one lifetime."

**TeamNorthman:** "But…what…what if they get all hyped up and break something?!" *Suddenly worrying about her new studio.*

**Vegeta:** "What do you think me and Piccolo are for?!"

**TeamNorthman:** *Scowls.* "You say that like you're good at your job or something."

**Vegeta:** "Would you just start the interview already?! I'm in no mood for you in your obnoxious voice!"

**TeamNorthman:** *Pinches the bridge of her nose.* "Fine, fine." *Turns back and looks at the audience.* "I have some wonderful news, ladies! Today we have _two _guests joining us! Isn't that great?" *Bites lip and gives Piccolo and Vegeta a nervous glance.* "They're a duo that should never be taken for granted, and absolutely adorable. Please give a warm welcome to Goten and Trunks!" *The audience goes wild as the two little Saiyans sprint onto the stage. Both of them are a blur until they both skid to a stop.*

**Goten:** "I totally beat you Trunks! Just like I said I would!" *Sticks his tongue out and puts his hands on his hips.*

**Trunks**: *Scowls and crosses his arms.* "No _way _Goten. I beat you by at least three feet!"

**Goten:** *Jaw drops.* "What?! There's no way! Quit lying Trunks, you know I was here first!"

**Trunks:** *Clenches his fist at his sides.* "_I _was here first!"

**Goten:** *Same stance as Trunks.* "No, _I _was!"

**Trunks:** *Clenches teeth.* "_I was!_"

**Goten:** "_I WAS!_" *Tackles Trunks to the ground.*

**TeamNorthman:** *Taken by surprise.* "H-hey you two! Break it up!" *Audience members stand up and begin chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"*

*Goten and Trunks suddenly leap apart, looking prepared for a big battle. Both of them simultaneously turn into Super Saiyans.*

**Goten:** "Bring it on!"

**Trunks:** "Fine, let's go!" *Both of them glare viciously at each other and prepare to attack.*

**TeamNorthman:** *Begins having a flashback of Goku blasting a massive hole into the roof of her studio. Then she begins screaming.* "NO, NO, _NO!!_" *Sprints in between Goten and Trunks, then holds her hands up.* "DON'T YOU _DARE!_"

**Trunks and Goten:** *Point at each other.* "_He _started it!"

**TeamNorthman:** "I don't care who started it! You two will _not _trash my brand new studio!" *Grabs both of them by their shirts and yanks them towards her.* "You've been here 30 seconds and you two are already in danger of tearing things apart! We are going to have a _normal_ interview today, and we are going to act _civilized_. That means you will sit down, listen, and answer a question only when asked one. Understand?!" *Trunks and Goten look away from her with a pout faces and nod. Then they both power down back to normal.* "Good." *Pulls out stage remote and presses the button for the chairs.* "Alrighty, since we only have two chairs, you two sit down and I'll stand." *Goten and Trunks sit down in the chairs and look up at TeamNorthman.*

**Piccolo: ***Leans towards Vegeta and whispers.* "Wow, I think she may have this under control."

**Vegeta: ***Narrows his eyes.* "These are two child Saiyans. She'll slip up, just watch."

**TeamNorthman: ***Pulls out note cards with questions.* "Okay! Who first?" *Piccolo face-palms, Vegeta snorts and says "Told you!", and the audience members are suddenly at the edges of their seats. Goten and Trunks give each other a sly glare. TeamNorthman looks back and forth between them and then slaps her hand over her mouth.* "Gah! Uh, um, I mean…I'll pick who goes first!!" *Shakes head and takes a deep breath.* "Wow that was close…"

**Vegeta: ***Shakes head, looking disgusted.* "If you slip up, I'm not helping! I've already had to participate in the horrific task of getting them here."

**TeamNorthman: ***Scowls at him.* One-You _will _help because it's your job. And two-one of these kids is _your _responsibility. There's no way you're going to leave me with the tasks of watching them both on my own!"

**Piccolo: ***Suddenly annoyed.* "_Both _of us will leave if you don't start the damn interview!" *Vegeta looks smug. Piccolo scowls at him.* "Wipe that smile off your face, you're no better than her!"

**Vegeta: ***Growls.* "Do not speak to me like I am some sort of child!"

**Piccolo: **"Maybe I will when you stop acting like one!" *Vegeta crosses his arms and glares at the floor.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Rolls her eyes.* "Whatever, let's just do this." *Looks down at note card and then up at Goten and Trunks, trying to look cheery.* "Okay you two. What do you like to do for fun?"

**Goten: ***Eyes light up.* "Oh we do all sorts of things, right Trunks?" *Looks up thoughtfully and puts a finger on his chin.* "Let's see…we eat, spar, play games, go on adventures…" *Trails off, trying to think of other things.*

**Trunks: ***Smiles mischievously and rubs hands together.* "Yeah, but playing tricks on people is the best." *Sniggers and turns towards Vegeta.* "Right dad?"

**Vegeta: ***Glares viciously at him.* "Don't test me boy. You should be spending your time doing things much more important things. If you spent as much time training as you do playing tricks on people-" *Grinds his teeth together.* "then maybe you'd last a little longer in a sparring match!"

**Trunks: ***Shrugs, unaffected.* "Yeah, but some people like to have _fun _dad." *Rolls his eyes as if his answer was obvious.* "And besides! Sparring is one of me and Goten's favorite thing to do!"

**Goten: ***Nods happily in agreement.* "Yep, it's _way _better than training with the older folks." *Crosses his legs in his chair, and puts on a bright smile.* "They're always saying stuff like 'Goten, stop playing around. The world is coming to an end. Goten, you have to be better, the world's fate depends on you. Goten, you have to do this right or everyone on Earth could die.' Seriously, I never thought the Earth was ever in that great of a danger. I mean, we're all alive, right?" *Shrugs and laughs.*

**Vegeta: ***Grumbles.* "Yeah, all thanks to _me_..."

**Trunks: ***Tilts head sideways, curiously glancing at the stage-control remote in TeamNorthman's back pocket.* "Hey, what's that?" *Points.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns and looks down at the remote.* "Oh, this?" *Points at remote and then pulls it out.* "_This _is the little device that controls _everything _on the stage. Almost like a master key." *Smiles brightly, feeling proud.*

**Trunks: ***Purses lips, looking thoughtful.* "Hmmm…" *Suddenly grabs remote out of TeamNorthman's hand.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Eyes get huge.* "Agh! Wait, Trunks be careful with that!"

**Trunks: ***Gazing over all the buttons.* "What's _this _one do?" *Points to a small blue button.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Glances over at the remote nervously.* "Um, that one drops our Anti-Ki shield. It protects the audience when we have, uh, wild guests."

**Vegeta: ***Looks up, remembering something.* "Oh, Bulma wanted me to tell you something about the shield."

**TeamNorthman: ***Turns around to look at him, and is suddenly worried by the evil smirk on his face.* "What?"

**Vegeta: ***Evil smile.* "She says that the last one received extensive damage, and so she decided to build you another one. But it is not yet complete."

**TeamNorthman: ***Flinches.* "And…when did she say it _would _be fixed?"

**Vegeta: ***Shrugs.* "I don't know, I guess I forgot." *Crosses arms and smirks at her.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Glares at him and growls.*

**Goten: ***Takes controller away from Trunks.* "Oh, what does _this _one do?" *Points to a black button with a red arrow on it.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Suddenly turns back around, remembering her situation.* "Oh, uh, that one raises the two interview chairs from under the stage." *Shoots a nervous glance at the remote.* "Now, if you could give that back before-"

**Trunks: **"And what about this?" *Points to a black button with a yellow shape on it.*

**TeamNorthman: **"Um, that one adjusts the lighting of the stage. Okay, can I have that back-"

**Goten: **"And this?" *Points at a button in the shape of an arrow.*

**TeamNorthman: **"That rotates the stage. Could you please-"

**Trunks: **"And _this_?" *Points to a black button with a white dot on it.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Getting frustrated.* "_That _one-" *Looks down at the remote, then tilts head to the side, looking confused.* "Huh?" *Slowly takes the remote out of Trunks's hands and examines the button closely.* "Well…I'm not sure…I don't think I've seen this button before." *Furrows eyebrows and turns to look at Vegeta.* "Did Bulma tell you anything about a new addition to my remote?"

**Vegeta: ***Shrugs.* "How the hell should I know?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Scowls at him and turns back to look at the remote.* "Hmmm…" *Holds remote up.* "Well, I guess it won't hurt if I try it out." *Looks down at Trunks and Goten.* "Should I do it?"

**Trunks: ***Nods head quickly.* "Yeah!"

**Goten: **"Yeah, press it!"

**TeamNorthman: ***Takes deep breath.* "Okay, here goes…" *Thinks 'Please don't make something blow up…' and presses the button.*

*The studio suddenly goes pitch black. Audience members gasp and begin whispering to eachother, worried.*

**Piccolo: **"Oh wonderful…"

**TeamNorthman: **"Gah!" *Trying to see in the dark, squinting at everything.* "Uh, um, no one panic. I'll have the lights back on in a moment!" *Holds remote right in front of her face, desperately trying to see which button was which.*

*There is a small noise, and something suddenly drops from a string hanging on the ceiling.*

**Vegeta: **"…what…was that?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Frustrated.* "Can't Saiyans see in the dark?!"

**Vegeta: **"We're fighters, not nocturnal owls!"

*All of a sudden, the studio is swiftly illuminated by silver, checkered lights that begin rotating around the room. Pop music begins playing loudly.*

**TeamNorthman: ***Rolls eyes and lets her face fall into one of her palms.* "Oh wow…" *Shakes head and sighs.*

**Vegeta: ***Eyes darting all around the room.* "What the hell's going on?"

**Piccolo: **"Seriously? Is there a point to this?"

**Audience: ***Some stand up and begin dancing, and others are laughing hysterically. Trunks and Goten have also made their way into the crowd and are joining them.*

**Vegeta: ***Looks at the audience members with a confused and disgusted look on his face.* "What on _Earth _are they _doing_?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Crosses arms and walks over to stand next to Vegeta and Piccolo.* "They're dancing. I don't know who the hell installed a damn disco ball in my studio, but whoever did it must have had a sense of humor." *Smirks.*

**Vegeta: **"So you're saying that that ball is the source of the lights, the music, and the horrible dancing?"

**TeamNorthman: ***Nods.* "Yep."

**Vegeta: ***Shakes head.* "Strange Earthling customs…*

**

* * *

**

Okay! So how was it? Hopefully it wasn't rushed. I was sort of worried about that. And also, passed chapters were slightly longer than this one, but I was afraid of dragging it on without anymore plans for it. I didn't want to end up boring.

**So, I'm hoping that there are still people interested in this little story of mine. Thank you so, so much to those who have read and reviewed. You're the reasons I keep going :]**


End file.
